Mrużka
|grafika = Winky the House Elf by Harry Potter Spain.jpg |tytuł = Wolny Skrzat |płeć = K |rasa = Skrzat domowy |oczy = Brązowy |włosy = Brązowy |rodzina = * Matka * Babcia |praca = * służba w rodzinie Crouch * służba w kuchni Hogwartu |przynależność = * Rodzina Crouch * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie }}Mrużka (ang. Winky) — skrzatka domowa należąca do Bartemiusza Croucha Sr. W 1994 roku Crouch zwolnił Mrużkę, a ona podjęła pracę w Hogwarcie, gdzie pełniła funkcję kucharki wraz z innymi skrzatami. Biografia Służba w domu Crouchów mały|lewo|150px Rodzina Crouch od wielu pokoleń korzystała z usług skrzatów domowych. W domu służyła zarówno matka Mrużki, jak i wcześniej jej babcia. Mrużka była świadkiem dramatycznych wydarzeń, jakie rozgrywały się w rodzinie. Po zakończeniu wojny czarodziejów młodego Barty’ego Croucha skazano za czynne śmierciożerstwo do Azkabanu. Splamiło to w dużej mierze dobry wizerunek rodziny. Wkrótce pani Crouch zachorowała i wiedząc, że nie ma dla niej ratunku, postanowiła zamienić się miejscami ze swoim synem. Razem ze swoim mężem pojechała do Azkabanu odwiedzić syna, a tam zamieniła się z nim z pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Ona wkrótce zmarła i pochowano ją jako Barty’ego, on natomiast trafił z powrotem do domu rodzinnego. Ojciec kontrolował go zaklęciem Imperius, a Mrużka dostała zadania opiekowania się nim przez cały czas. Pewnego dnia dom Crouchów odwiedziła Berta Jorkins. Usłyszała ona jak Mrużka rozmawia z Bartym Crouchem Juniorem i domyśliła się prawdy. Starszy Crouch, chcąc zataić fakty, rzucił na Bertę potężne zaklęcie Obliviate. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu 1994 i ubranie W 1994 roku Mrużka razem z panem pojawiła się na meczu finałowym Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Skrzatka siedziała w loży honorowej, położonej ponad boiskiem, mimo że miała lęk wysokości. Takie zachowanie oburzyło siedzącą niedaleko Hermionę Granger, żywo zainteresowaną fatalnym traktowaniem skrzatów przez czarodziejów. Skrzatka siedziała obok Barty’ego Croucha Juniora, który znajdował się pod peleryną-niewidką, a także był zabezpieczony zaklęciem Imperius. Wszystkim członkom loży mówiła, że zajmuje miejsce dla swojego pana, Barty’ego Croucha Seniora. Rzecz jasna, nie pojawił się on do końca meczu, ale kibice stracili zainteresowanie tą dziwną sytuacją, ponieważ przejęci byli tym, co rozgrywa się na boisku. W loży Mrużka poznała Harry’ego Pottera, który zagadnął ją, ponieważ pomylił skrzatkę ze Zgredkiem. Skrzatka wyraziła swoją dezaprobatę w stosunku do Zgredka, ponieważ uważała jego szczycenie się wolnością za wysoce niepoprawne i niewypadające porządnemu skrzatowi. mały|228px Mrużka użyła swoich czarów, aby przywiązać magicznie siebie do Barty’ego Croucha. Skrzatka jednak bała się wysokości, więc ciągle miała zamknięte oczy, dlatego nie zauważyła, kiedy Crouch wykradł Harry’emu Potterowi różdżkę. Po finałowym meczu wybuchły zamieszki, w wyniku których młody Crouch przestał być pod ścisłą kontrolą i odzyskał swobodę ruchów poprzez złamanie zaklęcia Imperius. Zdołał on uciec do pobliskiego lasku pod osłoną peleryny-niewidki i wziąć ze sobą Mrużkę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona widzieli jak skrzatka porusza się opornie, była bowiem magicznie złączona z Crouchem. Panicz za pomocą wcześniej skradzionej różdżki, wyczarował na niebie Mroczny Znak, który wywołał panikę wśród czarodziejów. Szybko zarówno ona, jak i Crouch Junior zostali powaleni przez zaklęcia oszałamiające rzucone przez funkcjonariuszy Ministerstwa Magii. Czarodzieje z Ministerstwa nie zobaczyli Barty’ego nadal spoczywającego pod peleryną-niewidką, ale spostrzegli Mrużkę, a obok niej różdżkę. Sparaliżowaną skrzatkę do kręgu zainteresowanych przyniósł Amos Diggory. Większość czarodziejów uważało za niedorzeczne za to, aby skrzatka domowa mogła wyczarować Mroczny Znak, lecz właściwie nie było innej poszlaki, a wszystko wskazywało na Mrużkę. Niektórzy byli także zbulwersowani tą sytuacją, ponieważ skrzatka pochodziła ze znakomitej rodziny. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że to właśnie Mrużka ukradła różdżkę Harry’emu Potterowi. Koniec końców jednak czarodzieje z Ministerstwa oczyścili skrzatkę ze wszystkich zarzutów. Barty Crouch Senior wiedział, że jego syn tam jest, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie chciał być kojarzony z tą sprawą, która już i tak nadszarpnęła mu reputację, więc zwolnił Mrużkę. Oficjalnym pretekstem do takiego czynu było niezastosowanie się do polecenia pozostania w namiocie. Zgromadzeni czarodzieje oglądali żałosną scenę błagania Mrużki o wybaczenie. Barty Crouch pozostał jednak nieugięty i patrzył jedynie swoim zimnym wzrokiem na labiedzącą skrzatkę. Wydarzenie to bardzo dotknęło Hermionę Granger i zmotywowało dziewczynę do założenia Stowarzyszenia Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych. Praca w Hogwarcie mały|lewo Rodzina Crouchów była dla Mrużki wszystkim, dlatego skrzatka wpadła po jej zwolnieniu w głęboką depresję. Miała wielkie poczucie wstydu, uważała, że to hańba dla niej, ponieważ jej rodzina służyła Crouchom od pokoleń. Mrużka znalazła swoje miejsce w kuchni w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie zaprowadził ją Zgredek. Mrużka popadła w nałóg alkoholowy. Przez całe dnie siedziała w kuchni, głośno rozpaczając i pijąc piwo kremowe, które było bardzo mocne dla skrzatów. Z tego powodu nie było z niej zbyt dużego pożytku, a inne skrzaty krzywo na nią patrzyły. Miała na sobie sukienkę jej wielkości, którą dostała od Barty’ego. Gdy młodszy Barty Crouch został złapany, Albus Dumbledore posłał Severusa Snape’a po Mrużkę. Kiedy skrzatka dowiedziała się, co się stało w jej dawnej rodzinie, przeżyła wielki szok. Była bardzo smutna, kiedy okazało się, że Barty Crouch Jr jest mordercą i zabił własnego ojca. Jej przygnębienie jeszcze się pogłębiło, kiedy śmierciożerca został pocałowany przez dementora. Pani Pomfrey robiła wszystko, aby pocieszyć skrzatkę. Późniejsze życie Mrużka w następnych latach zachowywała się poprawniej, ale nadal dużo piła. W czasie bitwy o Hogwart Mrużka pomagała obrońcom – była wśród wielu skrzatów domowych prowadzonych do walki przez Stworka. Po wojnie, Mrużka nadal pracowała w kuchni Hogwartu. Po latach ostatecznie zaprzestała nałogu alkoholowego, chociaż nigdy całkowicie z nim nie zerwałaBloombury Live Chat – wywiad z JKR.. Wygląd Mrużka była bardzo mała, jak to wszystkie skrzaty. Miała długie, nietoperzowe uszy, olbrzymie brązowe oczy oraz nos wielkości i kształtu młodego pomidora. Jej głos był bardziej piskliwy nawet od tego, który posiadał Zgredek. Kiedy Mrużka nadal była na służbie u Barty’ego Croucha Seniora nosiła serwetkę stołową udrapaną na kształt togi. Po zwolnieniu chodziła ubrana w bluzkę i spódniczkę z pasującym, niebieskim kapeluszem. Podczas jej depresji ubrania były poplamione i zniszczone. Osobowość mały|220x220px|Mrużka na Pottemore Mrużka zwracała się do wszystkich ludzi per „wielmożny pan”, „panienka”. Tak jak inne skrzaty mówiła o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Miała tradycyjne poglądy na temat skrzatów i ich służebnej roli w społeczeństwie. Pogodziła się z losem, a nawet polubiła go – uważała, że jest stworzona, żeby pracować właśnie dla Crouchów. Nie miała własnych ambicji i wydaje się, że to, że była w pełni zależna od swojego pana podobało jej się. Sama mówiła o sobie, że jest dobrą skrzatką. W loży honorowej twierdziła, że ma lęk wysokości, ale i tak wykonała polecenie, ponieważ taka powinna być postawa skrzata domowego. Wydaje się, że mnogość wyborów, jakie może dokonać osoba wolna, przytłaczała już i tak pogrążoną w ciężkiej depresji Mrużkę. Jej zwolnienie uważała za hańbę dla całej rodziny Crouchów oraz dla jej rodziny – matki i babci, które z pewnością nie byłyby dumne. Mrużka była również bardzo opiekuńcza. Cierpliwie troszczyła się o Barty’ego Juniora i czuła, że jest mu bardzo potrzebna. Wydaje się nawet, że w swojej niewolniczej pracy czuła się jak najbardziej spełniona. On i tak jednak myślał, że ta troskliwość to tylko poczucie obowiązku i litość. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności W zasadzie wiadomo o jednej umiejętności Mrużki – skrzaciej, bezróżdżkowej magii. Kiedy jej na to pozwolono, była ona w stanie m.in. przywiązać do siebie w czarodziejski sposób Barty’ego Croucha Juniora czy też deportować i aportować się w określone miejsce. Relacje Bartemiusz Crouch Senior mały|200px Podobnie jak większość skrzatów domowych, Mrużka traktowała swojego pana, Bartemiusza Croucha Seniora z wielkim szacunkiem. Chętnie wykonywała jego polecenia, uważała, że to jej najświętszy obowiązek. Czyniła wszystko, co ten jej polecił, łącznie z pilnowaniem Croucha Juniora w loży honorowej, mimo że miała straszny lęk wysokości. Po wyrzuceniu ze służby, Mrużka nie potrafiła się odnaleźć w świecie jako wolna skrzatka lub też jako zatrudniona w Hogwarcie. Ciągle rozpaczała, rzewnie płakała oraz dużo piła. Skrzatka nie mogła dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogła zaszkodzić reputacji swojego pana, postawić go w złym świetle, mimo że nie było ani jednej winy. Zamartwiała się, jak sobie poradzi Crouch bez niej, miała też na pewno na uwadze sytuację Barty’ego Juniora. Jak się okazało, Crouch poradził sobie bardzo i historia rodziny skończyła się tragicznie. Tymczasem Barty Crouch bynajmniej nie patrzył na Mrużkę w jakkolwiek czuły sposób. Traktował ją po prostu jako niewolnika, który istnieje tylko po to, aby spełniać jego polecenia. Oczekiwał od niej całkowitej wierności i lojalności bez względu na okoliczności. Kiedy skrzatka błagała o litość przed jej zwolnieniem, Barty cofnął się tylko z obrzydzeniem, co najlepiej pokazuje pogardę, jaką czarodziej darzył skrzata. Z drugiej strony jednak, Mrużka miała całkiem dobre warunki życiowe w domu Croucha, czarodziej traktował ją o niebo lepiej, dlatego skrzatka nigdy nie doświadczyła męki, jaką w domu Malfoyów przeżywał Zgredek. Bartemiusz Crouch Junior mały|200px Mrużka opiekowała się Bartym Crouchem od momentu, gdy ten powrócił do domu z Azkabanu. Była bardzo wierna swojemu panu i czuła do niego szczerą sympatię. Crouch Junior nie potrafił jednak okazać wdzięczności, a nawet przeciwnie – wykorzystał skrzatkę do swoich niegodziwych celów. Podczas zamieszek na mistrzostwach świata w 1994 roku wyczarował Mroczny Znak kradzioną różdżką i całą winę zrzucił na Mrużkę, leżąc spokojnie pod peleryną-niewidką. Crouch Senior zwolnił skrzatkę, ponieważ jakby nie było, sytuacja podkopała jego nieskalaną reputację. Wydarzenia z końca roku szkolnego 1994/1995 załamały ostatecznie skrzatkę. Nie chciała uwierzyć w zło, jakie wyrządził jej ukochany Barty. Do końca radziła mu się nie odzywać, ponieważ może się wpakować w tarapaty, nie wiedząc, że jest on pod działaniem veritaserum. Kiedy Barty doszedł do końca swojej opowieści o morderstwie swojego ojca, Mrużka nadal nie mogła uwierzyć i była bardzo oszołomiona usłyszanymi nowinkami. Zatraciła bezgranicznie wiarę w swojego pana, która zresztą była od początku nieuzasadniona – wszak był groźnym śmierciożercą. Zgredek mały|200px Mrużka znała Zgredka dosyć dobrze. Możliwe, że spotkali się przy wspólnych spotkaniach swoich panów – Crouchów i Malfoya. Mrużka rozmawiała ze Zgredkiem, także już po jego odzyskaniu wolności. Twierdziła, że tylko mu w głowie rozrywki, zapłata skrzatowi nie przystoi i powinien się ustatkować u jakiejś przyjemnej rodziny. Zgredek jednak nie posłuchał jej i na nowo spotkali się po zwolnieniu Mrużki. Skrzat zatroszczył się o nią i razem udali się do pracy do Hogwartu. Zgredek twierdził, że skrzatka powinna cieszyć się z wolności, ona jednak nie podzielała jego zainteresowań. Był jedynym skrzatem, który chciał pomóc Mrużce i próbował ją pocieszać oraz wyprowadzić z nałogu alkoholowego. Ona jednak nie wydawała się wdzięczna za to. Ciągle miała w myślach Crouchów, a czasami wydaje się, że nawet Zgredkiem gardziła – uważała, że pobieranie zapłaty nie przystoi dobremu skrzatowi. Inne skrzaty Skrzaty z Hogwartu nie lubiły i nie akceptowały Mrużki. Podczas jej pracy Mrużka mało pomagała, a więcej piła i użalała się. U żadnego ze skrzatów nie wywołała jednak litości, nikt nie próbował jej pocieszać – uważali ją za histeryczkę i woleli omijać szerokim kołem. Wstydzili się jej również. Pewnego razu powiedzieli, że mają nadzieję, iż Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie ocenią ich na podstawie zachowania Mrużki. Za kulisami * Postać Mrużki pominięto przy tworzeniu filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, mimo że była bardzo istotną postacią w czwartym tomie. * W jednym z wywiadów Joanne Rowling stwierdziła, że niestety Mrużka nigdy nie wyszła całkowicie z nałogu alkoholowego. * W czwartym filmie można dostrzec dwoje skrzatów jadących na lamach na kempingu Robertsa. Jeden z nich może być Mrużką, a drugi ewentualnie Zgredkiem. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Kategoria:Pracownicy Hogwartu Kategoria:Skrzaty de:Winky en:Winky es:Winky fi:Winky fr:Winky it:Winky nl:Winky no:Blunka ru:Винки sv:Winky uk:Вінкі